


Un passo avanti dieci indietro

by AkaneMikael



Series: Opposti in contrasto [11]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Japan GP, M/M, POV Max
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 05:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Durante il GP del Giappone, mentre fuori si abbatte uno dei più forti tifoni degli ultimi tempi, dentro l'albergo ce n'è un altro... si chiama Max Verstappen che si è appena sentito di nuovo rifiutato da Charles. L'unico in grado di calmarlo è Daniel e si sacrificherà.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Series: Opposti in contrasto [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1443109
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Un passo avanti dieci indietro

**Author's Note:**

> la fic è ambientata in contemporanea a ‘La nostra cosa’, quindi siamo ancora in Giappone, quel sabato del tifone dove sono stati tutti chiusi in albergo a fare nulla. Max quella settimana chiede spesso a Charles di fare qualcosa insieme a lui e agli altri, Charles si rifiuta sempre, dopo l’ennesima Max si arrabbia e chiude tutto con lui anche se poi questo serve a Charles per capire quanto effettivamente ci tenesse. In quella fic Charles e Daniel hanno dei dialoghi, li ricorderete... specie l’ultimo in treno quando Daniel dice a Charles ‘vinca il migliore’. Ok. Questa fic sta nel bel mezzo di quella. Ed è dal pov di Max. La prima che io abbia mai fatto dal suo pov in effetti. Attenzione, però... perché anche se parliamo sempre del rapporto con Charles, c’è una scena con Daniel. Devo avvertire perché se io leggessi una fic di una coppia e mi ritrovassi una scena con un’altra senza saperlo, guai. Comunque... spero vi piaccia come sto incasinando le cose. E si incasineranno ancora di più!!!! Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

#  UN PASSO AVANTI DIECI INDIETRO

#  [](https://66.media.tumblr.com/9902d0bea476a6cbc14b4700c99cabb3/3c8978c872e25c2d-24/s1280x1920/db16b2c34044f78875d42026c3d089a4be81ec04.png) [](https://66.media.tumblr.com/43588ea001409df469779aef9828d213/tumblr_pvtsmvnkIy1yr8haeo4_1280.png)

Io ho chiuso con lui.  
Che si prenda tutto il fottuto tempo del cazzo, io non sono una principessa rincoglionita che aspetta che il principe si svegli e si decida.  
Sono una persona normale, mi voglio troppo bene per questa merda!  
Cosa pensa, che voglio qualcosa di speciale? Che sono innamorato? Che o lui o mi sparo?   
insomma, sono onestamente disposto a provare qualcosa di più serio di qualche scopata, però se non vuole pazienza, ma essere preso per il culo no, mi sono rotto il cazzo adesso.   
Non mi vieni a dire che vuoi provare a fare altro e poi quando te lo propongo non vuoi, sii sincero, voglio solo il tuo culo, io te lo do, tanto cosa me ne fotte? Il sesso è il sesso.   
Tanto più che se voglio qualcosa di serio vado da Daniel, con lui sì che ci divertiamo, non c’è solo il sesso, c’è anche il piacere di stare insieme alla luce del sole. Cazzo lui non si vergogna di me.   
Perché è questo il punto, magari è anche stuzzicato dall’idea di avere una sorta di storia con me, ma senza far capire ad anima viva che gli piaccio, perché si vergogna, ecco cosa.   
Non ho tempo per queste stronzate, sono giovane nel pieno di un sogno che ho intenzione di afferrare a piene mani, non voglio lasciarmi sfuggire nulla. Voglio tutto.   
Voglio vincere, voglio divertirmi, voglio spassarmela in ogni fottuto senso, cazzo.   
Charles è troppo perbenista, il che non significa che sia per bene, fa solo finta di esserlo per essere apprezzato. Anche la cosa delle regole e del fare tutto come vuole la massa, conformarsi... per lui sono stronzate, lui è un pezzo di merda come me, dentro, ma vuole essere amato ed adorato e sa che per questo deve comportarsi in un certo modo.  
Vede Seb e Lewis che sono adorati da un sacco di gente e si comporta come loro, sempre politicamente corretti, sempre gentili che stanno alla maggior parte delle regole a parte quando non gli partono i cinque minuti. Più Seb che Lewis, Lewis ha un modo diverso di sfogarsi.   
Comunque pensa che è quello il sistema per farsi amare, ma non è così, cazzo!  
Lui non è così capisci? È questo il puto!   
A lui non fotte un cazzo degli altri, di nessuno, né della squadra, né del compagno, né dei tifosi stessi. A lui non fotte un cazzo di nulla, vuole solo vincere a scapito di tutto e tutti e gli rode che qualcuno venga prima di lui solo per simpatia, per una carriera, per non si sa cosa. Lui vuole stare sopra tutto e tutti a qualunque costo, però pensa che debba essere in un certo modo per riuscirci, per avere i favori di tutti, della squadra, dei media, della gente. Perché se tutti ti adorano, ti aiutano in ogni campo, FIA compresa. Perciò cerca di farsi amare per avere tutti i favori esistenti, per poter essere il primo, il numero uno.  
Questo è lui.  
Però in realtà è solo un pezzo di merda come me e mi rode, mi irrita profondamente, mi ferisce che si nasconda, che non sia sé stesso, che mi ripudi!   
Non sono un cazzo di reietto, non mi ci sento, sono solo me stesso, faccio quello che voglio, quello che mi sento. So di non essere sempre corretto al cento percento, ma ci provo e se va bene ok, altrimenti pago le conseguenze. Io sono questo, non mi piego, non mi nascondo. Se vinco lo faccio perché lo merito, dannazione! Non perché piaccio a tutti e quindi chiudono gli occhi sui miei errori!   
Ma non è questo, cazzo, non è questo che mi sta facendo spaccare tutto qua dentro.   
È solo che lui si vergogna di me, è questo che mi manda in bestia.   
Per un momento ho pensato che fosse diverso, che fosse come me, che potessimo capirci, che potessimo essere la coppia deviata... invece no, lui non vuole, lui è finto, falso, un grandissimo stronzo. Non è il problema dell’essere stronzi in sé, il problema è che vuole stare con me ma di nascosto e lui vuole magri anche una storia vera a tutti gli effetti, ma sempre rigorosamente di nascosto.   
Io se avrò altre storie dopo Daniel, la voglio come quella.   
Con uno che non abbia paura di mostrare che mi vuole, che gli piaccio.   
Quando bussano alla porta, quasi non lo sento per il casino che sto facendo, la musica è a palla nella playlist metal e solo fra una canzone e l’altra sento la bussata forsennata. Non ho voglia di nessuno, ma solo uno potrebbe osare bussare e mi rendo conto di aver bisogno proprio di lui.  
Apro la porta di scatto con la consapevolezza di avere lui qua davanti a me. E lui c’è.   
Lui è lì con la sua aria preoccupata ma non spaventata, perché quando ho questi momenti lui è il solo che non ha mai avuto paura di me.   
Non mi dice nulla, mi guarda e basta, io lo afferro per il braccio, lo tiro dentro, gli metto le mani ai lati del viso e lo bacio con foga, necessità e forza, una forza di cui lui non ha paura, non l’ha mai avuta.   
Le lingue si intrecciano, le bocche si risucchiano e si fondono come se non ci fosse un domani, indietreggio tenendogli sempre il viso contro il mio, quando sono vicino al letto mi prendo la maglietta e me la sfilo dalla testa staccandomi da lui, mi abbasso i pantaloni della tuta ed i boxer, mi giro e salgo sul letto a carponi, mi succhio le dita che infilo subito dentro di me da solo, in questa posizione provocante e bisognosa di lui.  
Daniel è stordito e spaesato, ma ormai mi conosce bene e sa che in certi casi c’è solo una cosa che mi può calmare. Darmi quello che chiedo e sono sempre chiaro ed esplicito in ciò che voglio.   
Ora voglio lui, il suo cazzo. Mi serve o impazzisco.   
Così Daniel lascia perdere il casino che ho combinato, mi prende per i fianchi dopo che si tira fuori solo il suo cazzo, se lo bagna un po’ con la saliva e poi entra senza grossi preamboli, senza esitare.   
Mi prende e mi fa suo in un attimo, una spinta forte e decisa, come sa che mi piace essere preso. Inarco la schiena e mi tendo completamente per un momento, poi i brividi di dolore diventano lentamente un bruciore caldo piacevole, lui inizia a muoversi ed io mi rilasso mentre imito i suoi movimenti, gli vado incontro nelle spinte e tutto cresce in brevissimo tempo. Il suo cazzo, la nostra eccitazione, la voglia, la mia mano che si muove sul mio che ormai è duro.   
Nessuno mi fa godere come lui perché sa come fare per darmi il piacere massimo, conosce il mio corpo ed il mio interno come le sue tasche, sa la posizione perfetta, l’inclinazione, la forza, il modo. Sa tutto.   
È come quando ti masturbi, niente è come la tua mano perché la tua mano ti conosce benissimo e sa come fare per farti godere. Lui è così. È come la mia mano.   
Vengo in poco tempo, ma è un orgasmo pazzesco, come uno tsunami che mi investe e mi libera da tutto in un attimo, come se con lo sperma uscisse tutta la rabbia ed il dolore. E mentre lo penso, mentre lo sento, capisco che stavo solo soffrendo come un cane.   
Ho già dato di queste cose, non posso, non voglio ancora. Mi rifiuto.   
Mio padre ha fatto piazza pulita quando mi ha negato un amore paterno normale, ci ho sperato e provato a piacergli da sempre, non ci sono mai riuscito, ad un certo punto, alla somma del mio dolore, ci ho rinunciato e ci ho messo una pietra sopra.   
Poi è arrivato Daniel e mi ha riempito di quell’amore che cercavo da sempre, mi ha fatto girare la testa, mi ha sconvolto, mi ha portato sulla luna senza mai vergognarsi di me. Mi ha amato ed è stato con me come ho sempre desiderato che qualcuno facesse.   
E poi mi ha abbandonato per motivi di carriera. Quello è stato un colpo fottutamente duro da digerire infatti ho reagito male, ma non avrei potuto reagire diversamente, dopotutto sono fatto così e non cerco scusanti, non cerco alibi. Sono uno stronzo senza freni.   
Daniel mi ha ferito, l’ho lasciato, gli ho negato anche il saluto per un sacco di mesi, mi rifiutavo di capire che era per il suo bene e non qualcosa contro di me, che non dovevo viverla così. Ci ho messo tantissimo per digerirla ed accettarla, lentamente siamo tornati a parlare, poi a scherzare e ridere insieme e solo qualche volte è scappata la scopata con la chiarezza sconcertante da parte mia che era solo questo, che non potevo tornare da capo, che c’ero stato troppo male, che non ero pronto, che non volevo più sentimenti da parte sua, nessun impegno, nessuno stiamo insieme, ti amo e puttanate simili.  
Stiamo insieme quando ci va, ogni tanto si scopa, parliamo e ridiamo insieme, ma non posso tornare a stare in quel modo.  
Ed ora arriva Charles e mi distrugge in pochi mesi, diversamente da come hanno fatto mio padre e Daniel, ognuno di loro mi ha distrutto in una maniera diversa. Ma io non ne posso più, non ce la faccio più a sperare in qualcosa, a volerlo, a sfiorarlo, magari anche ottenerlo e poi vederlo sfuggire così.  
La gente scappa da me perché sono fatto di merda, perché ho qualcosa che non va, la natura ha sbagliato qualcosa con me e tutti se ne rendono conto, tranne me.   
Le braccia di Daniel mi avvolgono dolcemente da dietro, sento che con forza mi solleva e mi stende mettendomi sopra di sé, si mette sul letto e mi copre la testa con il braccio protettivo, la sua bocca mi bacia ripetutamente la fronte.   
È qua che capisco che sto piangendo, sto piangendo per come mi ha fatto soffrire Charles e sto piangendo con Daniel, il mio ex che forse spera in un nostro riavvicinamento.   
A questo punto piango ancora di più. Hanno ragione loro a lasciarmi e a non volere una storia con me, sono marcio, sono fatto proprio male. Perché dovrebbero volermi così come sono? Cosa gli offro? Solo merda. Quella che ho dentro io.   
Non so per quanto piango, sinceramente. Lo faccio per un sacco e non dico nulla, lui non mi chiede nulla. Sta solo qua steso sotto di me a tenermi a sé forte e dolce ed io, finalmente, dopo un po’ mi sento meglio.   
Anche se non so cosa voglio, non so più cosa cerco, cosa spero, cosa desidero.   
Quando le lacrime smettono ed io mi sento più leggero ed in pace, non so che diavolo pensare. Sono vuoto e confuso, so solo che senza Dani questa volta non ce l’avrei fatta, non ne sarei uscito.   
Affondo le dita nella sua pelle, i suoi muscoli tonici mi trasmettono una sensazione piacevole di sicurezza.   
\- Grazie. - Dico solo questo, lui lo sento che sorride.   
\- Di niente. - Risponde. Non chiede, non approfondisce. Io mi lascio addormentare così, mentre il mondo tenta di crollarci addosso e forse questa tempesta che si sta abbattendo sul Giappone in realtà è solo dentro di me. 

Charles mi chiama un sacco di volte, non rispondo mai, mi scrive un messaggio dicendo che vorrebbe parlarne a voce, ma a me non va. Che si fotta.   
Mi ha pure spedito fuori pista, oggi, mi ha rovinato la gara. So che non l’ha fatto apposta ma a volte è irritante vedere come tutto si mette contro qualcosa che ti sta a cuore.   
Non sono ancora pronto per risentire la sua voce dirmi le solite stronzate. Non so per chi mi ha preso, ma ha capito male.   
Non funziona così con me. Per nulla.   
Ostinato non rispondo e me ne vado per conto mio verso l’Europa e verso casa, mi isolerò per un po’, penserò o forse farò un sacco di cose per non pensare. Non è nessuno, dopotutto. Non avrà il potere di annullarmi.  
Io voglio divertirmi e mi divertirò.   
Quando leggo le sue scuse pubbliche sul suo profilo, istintivamente gli tolgo il ‘segui’ dal suo profilo e chiudo istagram.   
Vada a farsi fottere da qualcun altro. 


End file.
